Is this real?
by imadethiscuziwsbored
Summary: Set in Catching Fire. Peeta Mellark loves Katniss Everdeen, and she knows that. But why can't she say she loves him back? What is missing? Will she ever be able to say those 3 words she knows he wants to hear? Follow Katniss Everdeen as she struggles to find her true feelings for "the boy with the bread," and deals with a quarter quell, and a few other suprising twists!


**Hi! This story is called Is this real? It's a Hunger Games fanfiction, centering around Peeta and Katniss during the second book of the trilogy. Note rating is T, so scenes that normally are explicit will be cut down to the PG-13 version. Sorry. Anyways I dont want to waste your time so, I hope you enjoy the First Chapter of "Is this real"**

* * *

Snow. Snow everywhere. I see it falling across the grass outside my home. White little flakes dancing swiftly through the air, I catch sight of one and watch it fall ever so softly, until it is mixed in with the rest; appearing as white mush. S-N-O-W. It's a four letter word. I remember when it meant something happy. Before the mine explosion, before my father died, before the world had seemed so incredibly difficult. I remember one day during winter, the snow was especially heavy. I believe I was about 9 years old then. My father had promised me we would go out in search of one of my favorite flowers. My father nicknamed it "The Snow flower", though I'm sure that wasn't its real name. It was a deep orange color, "similar to sunset", my father would say, and had thin green leaves surrounding it. It was one of my favorites, because despite the fact that almost all other plants were bare, or frozen, it is able to bloom and be beautiful.

Anyways, my mother was worried that we shouldn't go out, because of the storm, but my father had convinced her, saying "I promised her I would take her, so I am going to." In the end we found over 25 of the "Snow Flowers" and were able to bring them back home, where mother used them to make a wonderful stew.

This all flashes before me in an instant, making me turn my head away from the window, where I was staring. I wish "snow" was that simple again. Today, I feel the "snow" is a trap. Especially since, I am now here on my bed all alone with my foot propped upon a pillow wrapped in a gauze my mother put upon me, and my tailbone feeling like its on fire, even though I have taken two doses of a pain reliever my mother concocted. This all happened, because my stupid self, thought it was a good idea to go out and hunt. Granted I did meet Bonnie and Twill, and I did help them right? I gave them food, something they so desperatly needed, and I found out some information I couldn't have gotten anywhere else. But what about the part on District 13? Could what they said, be true? I know its ridiculous, and I was sure they were delusional earlier, but now that I am here, stuck in bed, my mind keeps pondering thinking.. maybe its possible? Wait but no. It's not possible, and even if it was, I shouldn't care, its not like they have been helping us or anything. If there is a District 13, they should have done something, help us get out of these terrible games. Then again, maybe they couldn't.

My mind keeps pondering these things, and i feel as if I am at war with myself, never fully deciding whether it could actually be true or not. Suddenly I hear a slight tap on the door. My thoughts freeze, and I fear my heart will too. Are the peace keepers here? Did they discover something, and are here to take me away. I hear another tap and a soft voice comes after.

"Katniss?". I'd recognize that voice anywhere. Soft, yet deep, masculine, a voice that comes with a blue eyed, blonde haired boy who smells of cinnamon and dill. Peeta. I then laugh, and my breathing slows, and my heart starts to go back to its regular pace. I realize how ridiculous I'd been, I am in my room, in my house in the Victors Village. If peace keepers were here, they would not be coming up to my room, and would definitly not be tapping on my door so softly.

"Come in." I say softly, a crackling sound resounding with it. My voice sounds odd. I realize I hadn't really used it, since yesterday when Peeta came by to check on me. "Come in!" I say a little louder, the crackling sound gone.

The door opens with a creak. Peeta stands there, awkwardly holding some kind of flowers in a vase. He walks into my room, and closes the door behind him. He slowly walks towards my bed, and sits on the edge holding the vase towards me. "Here these are for you." My breathing then stops again, for the second time today.

"Snow flowers." I say, my voice has a slight hitch to it, as though I was going to cry. I breathe in and out slowly. "Thank you" I say a bit more solidly.

"Your welcome. I was out near the bakery when I spotted these peeking out of the snow. I thought it was a little crazy, flowers like this in winter. But when I saw that they looked..."

"Like sunset." I interupt. Smiling.

"Ya, like sunset. I knew I had to have them. Then I thought of you, sitting here alone, stuck in bed... I thought.. maybe you'd want to have them." Peeta says, smiling back, his voice sounding a bit embarrased, cheeks a little flushed.

"Ya I would. Thank you." Again my voice hitches a little. But this time, I can't help myself from spilling a few tears. Suddenly I make a few choking sounds. Peeta looks worried, almost afraid.

"Katniss are you okay?!" Peeta asks.

"Ya..." I try to stop crying, unsuccessfully, and end up crying a little harder. "I'm fine" I get in between sobs. Suddenly I feel Peeta's arms surrounding me, his voice making little cooing sounds, as though I were a little girl.

"It's alright Katniss, I didn't mean to make you cry. I can take the flowers back if you want... I'm sorry.. I..."

I cut him off, pulling back from his hug and staring into his eyes. "No. I love them its okay. Don't apologize, the medicines I'm on for pain have me going a little loopy, and the flowers just reminded me of my father... I'm sorry." My voice sounds a lot stronger now, my crying having pretty much stopped. I laugh a little, finding it quite ridicuous that I was even crying at all.

"Don't you be sorry either." Peeta says, laughing a little too. "I'm glad you like them though."

"I do. I really do. Thank you Peeta." I pull him into a hug this time, and don't pull away for what seems like minutes.

"So besides for the flowers, what are you doing here?" I say a few minutes later. We were now sitting across from eachother on the bed, my foot propped up on Peeta's leg.

"Just checking in, like I have been for the past week." He says smiling. Which is true. Ever since the accident, Peeta had been coming by after his shift at the bakery to come and "check in". Usually that meant we'd sit and add more stuff to the plant book.

"Oh. Okay." Suddenly I find myself shifting my foot over off of Peeta, leaning forward, and placing my lips softly on his. I pull, away and feel my cheeks reddening.

"What was that for?" Peeta laughs, blush finding its way to his cheeks as well.

"I don't know..." My blush deepening. "Just for.. being you." I say.

* * *

**Okay, I know this seems very uneventful, but truly this is just an introduction. I have a lot in store for you guys... A LOT! Including, some possible drama with buns, and ovens... if your getting my drift. Did I mention this is my first fanfiction. So sorry if it seems really weird to you guys. I am trying. Okay, for those of you wondering, this story starts a week after Katniss meets Bonnie and Twill and comes home to find the peace keepers. I hope you enjoyed, and I swear to you.. if you would like me to continue, that the next chapter has a lot more in store for you. This is just the beginning. :) So thank you for reading, and I hope it at least makes a little sense. Oh and the next chapter will deal with where Katniss is with Peeta and her relationship, so it will be a little AU for this point in the actual book :) Stay tuned.. and may the odds be ever in your favor!**


End file.
